Falling From Darkness Into Light
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: A fic composed of songfics following Ayumu's journey in an attempt to break away from his brother's shadow. [Complete for now]
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick songfic that'll most likely end up becoming several chapters. The song is Numb by Linkin Park, and the fic is basically Ayumu wanting not to be compared any longer to his brother. Kiyotaka, on the other hand, won't even recognize that Ayumu is supposed to be a thing like him. Also has a slightly ironic ending and an underlying theme of angels and gods. Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Ayumu takes a step towards the edge. He closes his eyes as the cold night air rushes around him, ruffling his messy head of hair. He's been here a thousand times before, and somehow, it always seems the same.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

His chocolate eyes dart up to the clear night sky, watching as the moon shines down brightly with its borrowed light. His sights then lower to the ground beneath his feet and past it a bit, to the plunging depths of space that end with a smash into a concrete world. It's always peaceful up here.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

He turns his back to the cliff of his despair and gazes upon the figure towering above him. This man, this god, sitting high above his underlings on an unreachable plateau. Kiyotaka's eyes narrow and a sneer of disgust and ridicule mar his face. He looks down upon his younger brother before casting his gaze away, as if the mere sight of him could cause him shame.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Be like me?" Those words echo in Ayumu skull, "You could never be like me, you couldn't even be a fitting creation; your existence means nothing to me."

Now Ayumu is forever sentenced to serve under the god his brother has become, all too literally. In a world few humans knew of, a world of angels and corruption. In a land that should relish its riches and prosper, only destructions reigns. Kiyotaka Narumi became a ruler of Heaven and Ayumu a mere slave to his power.

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Ayumu now ignores those glares that are sent his way, as if his brother wishes nothing more than his simple destruction. He knows why Kiyotaka is so harsh on him; it was the way he was taught to act. It's how he knows best to guide his brother.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Even if his methods are flawed, his intentions are decent. So, Ayumu doesn't complain when he's belittled or ignored. No, he just goes to the place he can call home. As he looks down on the world of the humans, he couldn't wish more to be with them. Maybe if his brother were human, he wouldn't be so cruel.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

"Like you?" Ayumu whispers to only the shadows and world beneath his feet, "I don't want to be like you, I want to be like me."

The last thing Ayumu ever wished for was just that once, that his brother would follow him. He closed his eyes with thoughts of a better life and grasped a locket around his neck before plummeting off his perch towards the warm world of the humans.

* * *

Ironic, ne? Many want to get to heaven, and it ends up possibly being worse. While some angels may want to join us here, thinking this world is the better one. It seems not even angels are exempt from sins of the heart. Later chapters will follow Ayumu's descent to Earth and what he finds there.  



	2. Chapter 2

Finally decided to update this for anyone who might be reading. Enjoy!

Dark Azure Wind: Yes, yes I am.. at least Ayumu is cute and sexy when he angsts? O.o.. could you imagine an Ayu-angel falling through your roof? Aw! I want one now.. x-x, thanks for reviewing_  
_

* * *

_Graffiti decorations_

_Under a sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension_

_On top of broken trust_

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learn were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_(They point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association_

_(You point the finger at me again)_

Wind whips through his hair, messing the already messed locks of chocolate. Ayumu slowly opens his eyes to watch the clouds and sky rushing past him. He remembers now only thoughts of freedom before plummeting from his home. From Heaven.

_I want to run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I want to know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I want to know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I want to shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

In reality, he knows that once he falls, his body will collide with the hard ground (for Earth's ground, he's heard, was hard and cold) and every bone in his body would break and shatter. Not even an angel with superhuman abilities could survive a fall from such a height.

_Paper bags and angry voices_

_Under a sky of dust_

_Another wave of tension_

_Has more than filled me up_

_All my talk of taking action_

_These words were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_(They point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association_

_(You point the finger at me again)_

He doesn't wish to fly, even though his wings could save his life. He's flown too much in his life, he just wants to fall now. His entire existence has been protected and sheltered; just because he is, or was, the heir to the throne of Heaven, no other reason. He wants to feel the rush of danger.

_I want to run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I want to know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I want to know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I want to shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

He forces himself to turn around, to face his own demise. He rolls over, much as one would in bed, and is now falling to Earth face-first. He breathes in the cool air, drawling his face back as it heats up. He then realizes he's broken through the lowest atmosphere and is now within the ozone layer.

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye_

_(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)_

_I'm gonna run away and never wonder why_

_(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)_

_I'm gonna run away and open up my mind_

_(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)_

Ayumu is now only moments from his collision with the world that he's only ever watched from a distance. Even though he it'll be his end, he's never felt more alive.

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

He closes his eyes one final time, then pauses and opens them again. A small smile spreads over his lips. For the first time in his life, he's truly happy.

_I wanna run away_

_and open up my mind_

_I wanna run away_

_and open up my mind_

_I wanna run away_

_and open up my mind_

_I wanna run away_

_and open up my mind_

_"Even if this is my end," _he thinks, enjoying the feeling of falling so freely, _"at least I'll end it all in a world I belong."_

* * *

Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would. I was, for some reason, dreading writing this, so I put it off, but it went pretty quick. Oh.. maybe that means it's not good or perhaps it's just really short. No, I don't really care, but thanks for asking, review! 


End file.
